


When I kissed the teacher

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idk what this is just fluff I guess, Shirbert, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne and Gilbert are a newly engaged couple (after years of friendship), but they have to once more be separated while Gilbert is away at medical school. Anne has secured herself a position at Avonlea school, following in the footsteps of her beloved teacher Miss Stacy (only without the *tragic* aspect of her romance).They write each other letters, but it's just not the same. But Anne gets a surprise whilst she is writing one of these letters...----------(I guess it's set a little between Anne of the Island and Anne of Windy Poplars? An awful mash up of those haha)





	1. Chapter 1

Anne had managed to secure a position as teacher at Avonlea school after a year at Queen's. So far it had been the greatest adventure, she simply adored some of her students, even if a certain cousin of the Pyes had caused some complications. Overall, it was a success. She hoped to inspire her pupils the way Miss Stacy had inspired her, and vowed to teach them in new and interesting ways to really engage them in learning.

 

Gilbert was still away at medical school, but over the years their friendship had turned into more and he'd promised that in 3 years he'll buy her the biggest, most beautiful engagement ring a new doctor can afford - even if it wouldn't be all that much, Anne had grown to realise that it didn't matter about marble halls or diamond chandeliers, it only mattered that they were happy and together.

 

They kept up correspondence through letters, but it just wasn't the same as seeing him in person. It was all too reminiscent of his days on the boat, only now she'd grown so accustomed to his presence that it was felt a million times worse being apart. If she'd told 13 year old Anne that in 7 years she'd be _engaged_ \- to _Gilbert_ _Blythe_ no less - she would have fainted. It was a funny thing how love had so slowly crept upon them without them realising until Gilbert had almost died from illness. Only the thought of a world without Gilbert made Anne realise just how much she truly cared for him, and from then on she vowed to seize love where she can.

 

Marilla light heartedly teased Anne about her letters, remembering the classic “there's nothing romantical whatsoever about this letter.”

 

She would sit by candlelight, spending hours thinking of the perfect way to tell Gilbert everything that had happened. His letters were shorter, but ever so romantic. Anne kept them wrapped in a ribbon he had given her a few years ago as a Christmas gift, of course back then they were strictly “friends”, even if she had to ignore the strange feeling in her chest when he'd smiled as their hands briefly touched when he placed the gift in her hand.

 

“You'll damage your eyes writing in this dark.” Marilla interrupted her musings. “You'd be better off writing that letter tomorrow in the daylight.”

 

“But a letter written by candlelight is far more romantic than a letter written by daylight, don't you think?” Anne looked up from her page, well _pages_.

 

“I doubt Gilbert would be able to tell at what light you wrote the letter at.” Marilla looked down at the thick pile of paper Anne had been writing. “Heavens, Anne. Are you writing an essay? The poor boy won't have time to read all that and keep up with his studies.”

 

Anne laughed but picked up her pen again, dipping it in ink. “But there's so much to tell. After so long keeping those feelings in, its wonderful to just let them go and tell him everything I wanted to tell him before but didn't because I was a stubborn little thing.”

 

Marilla sighed, but she couldn't argue. She was just glad they'd finally worked things out.

 

“Anyway, I intend to keep him informed of everything happening in Avonlea.”

 

“He'll certainly be informed alright.”

 

There was a light knock at the door.

 

“Whoever could be calling at this time?” Marilla grumbled, patting down her skirts as she made her way to the door, candle in hand.

 

Anne remained at the table, scribbling away at her letter.

 

Marilla opened the door, prepared to reprimand whoever it was about calling at such inappropriate hours. But the voice died in her throat.

 

“I'm so sorry to call on you Ms Cuthbert at such an hour.” Gilbert Blythe stood before her, holding his cap against his chest in one hand and a small gift in the other.

 

He looked tired, a darkness under his eyes. But he looked past Marilla to see Anne at the table writing, and immediately a brightness returned to his face.

 

“Anne…” his face softened, looking instantly more at ease. He handed Marilla what he was holding in his hands as be approached Anne.

 

Marilla stepped aside, it was as if she no longer existed.

 

Anne looked up, jumping from her seat. In her haste the ink pot spilled over.

 

“Anne!” Marilla called, instantly running to grab a cloth, but at this moment Anne did not have the slightest care in the world.

 

“Gil?” she ran at him into his open arms. She flung her arms around his neck and he picked her up, spinning her gently as he buried his head in her neck.

 

They were laughing, pure joy at being reunited.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be at medical school until next week?”

 

He shook his head, pressing his forehead against hers. “I finished my exams early. I couldn't wait to see you.”

 

“I got your letters.” She looked up at him, heart lurching at seeing him this close again. He was real, he was home. “They were lovely, but it wasn't quite the same as…”

 

She trailed off, not being able to find the right words. She wanted to say it wasn't the same as hearing his calming voice, wasn't the same as seeing the little dimple in his cheek when he smiled, or the creases by his eyes as he laughed. The letters made her heart feel light, but it was nothing compared to the erratic beating whenever he was near, the feeling that she just had to be with him or she might explode. She'd had so many ideas of what love was supposed to be like from her stories and fantasies, but it was nothing compared to how she really felt around Gilbert. It wasn't a always sparks, sometimes it was merely comfort, a sense of belonging that she used to take for granted. He could make her heart race one moment, and the next he would be the steady presence keeping her tethered to the ground.

 

She wanted to tell him all of this, but she was suddenly aware that Marilla was indeed still here and would most certainly say something about propriety if she reeled off her thoughts.

 

So instead she settled for “I missed you.” there would be time later for grand speeches.

 

Marilla cleared her throat and Gilbert drew his gaze away from Anne reluctantly. “Oh, right. Uh, I got you this.”

 

They sat down at the table, Marilla putting on some tea before excusing herself. Gilbert handed Anne the small gift and she eagerly unwrapped the brown paper.

 

It was a small...ball? But it looked like it'd been wrapped in a map.

 

Gilbert gently took it from her hand and held it up, “It's a globe. I hadn't seen one in any Avonlea shop. I'm sorry it's not bigger,” he nervously laughed, “I'm afraid a medical student budget doesn't go very far.”

 

“No, it's lovely.” Anne took it back, studying it. “You didn't have to get me anything.”

 

He shrugged, “I figured you could use it to teach geography, actually _show_ what the world looks like instead of just telling them.”

 

“It's perfect.”

 

He took her finger in his hand and placed it on the globe, pointing to all the different places he'd been. “I've been here, and here, and there's Trinidad where I went with Bash…”

 

“You really did travel, didn't you.” She sighed when he released her hand. “Meanwhile I've only seen this island.”

 

“I’ll take you.”

 

She smiled a little, “Is Gilbert Blythe asking me on an adventure?”

 

He smirked, something that hadn't changed from.his schooldays. “Only the greatest adventure of our life.”

 

“ _Our_ life.” Anne whispered. “I like the sound of that.”

 

They shared a moment of peaceful silence, before he leaned back.

 

“I should probably head home. Ms Cuthbert will have my head if I'm here too late.”

 

Anne nodded, and stood up to follow him to the door. They stood at the door, unable to bring themselves to part just yet.

 

“I promise to see you tomorrow.” He held her hand tightly, and brought it up to his chest. She felt how quickly his heart was beating. Never had she imagined she could have that effect on someone.

 

“I can't.” She blinked, returning back to reality from whatever dream world Gilbert always put her in. "I have school."

 

He nodded, “Of course."

 

She paused for a moment, "But... I'm sure we could use a lesson in medicine. It could be beneficial to potential aspiring doctors."

 

Gilbert smiled his signature smile, his eyes crinkling in mirth, "Am _I,_ Gilbert Blythe, being invited as a special guest to the school?"

 

"Perhaps. If you promise to behave." She gave him a stern look, something  _she_ hadn't quite gotten out of the habit of from her school days.

 

He raised his hands defensively, a light chuckle escspine his mouth. "I don't think I can promise that. I have to admit, I think I'm dead gone on the new teacher.” He gave a playful smile.

 

“Yeah?” Anne raised an eyebrow.

 

“Red hair, fiery personality.” He looked wistfully in the distance. “Beautiful…”

 

“Gilbert Blythe!” She playfully pushed him but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow.” He kissed the top of her head and grabbed a lantern he'd left on the porch before walking backwards, never taking his eyes off Anne until he'd reached the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the title is based on that ABBA/Mamma Mia song but i just love that movie and I thought about how maybe Gilbert would joke about how he's kissed the teacher so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne couldn't focus the next day at school. She was anxiously awaiting Gilbert's arrival. She didn't know how the children would react, if they would be interested in medicine. It would be something different, a chance for the children to be inspired. 

 

It was just after the children had had their lunch break that a strange visitor knocked at the door. He poked his head around the door, the children turning around in curiosity. He had a confident smile on his face, but he wasn't looking at the children, he was looking at their teacher.

 

“Class, we have a special guest to talk to you about medical school and what it takes to become a doctor. I thought it would be beneficial as you'll soon have to start considering future careers.” The class turned away from Gilbert to look at their teacher when she spoke, but as soon as she finished they immediately returned their gaze to Gilbert.

 

He had hung up his hat and coat in the cloakroom, just like when he was a student himself. But he carried his satchel to the front of the room, nodding at the confused and smiling faces as he passed them in the isle.

 

“This is Mr Blythe.” Anne introduced him, still thinking it weird to call him “Mr". She cleared her throat awkwardly, “He's my...friend.” 

 

He raised an eyebrow at that, but he still wore that classic Gilbert smirk as he did so.

 

Anne sat behind her desk as Gilbert took the spotlight. The children all gathered around a table as he showed them parts of the skeleton or sketches of different muscles. He even had a bone that Anne didn't want to know  _ where  _ he got it from, and passed it around for the children to see. 

 

She liked how he followed her belief that just sitting and reading wasn't a way for children to learn, he actually involved them and showed them. Anne had learnt that from Miss Stacy and she felt immense pride that Gilbert maintained that in his own teaching style. It was such a simple thing, but it really drove home to her how much Gilbert cares, how glad she was that if she was marrying someone, it was going to be the boy that understood her, that listened to her, took interest in  _ her  _ interests.

 

The children were so focused, they seemed genuinely engaged in what Gilbert had to say. No more so than little Paul Irving. He was by far Anne's favourite pupil - even if she was supposed to remain as impartial as possible. He was a well mannered boy, new to Avonlea, living with his grandmother. Anne immediately felt drawn to him as she also knew what it was like to be new in town, and to have people think you were different. 

 

Anne watched Gilbert, but she was in a little bit of a fantasy, daydreaming. She found her thoughts wandering, and no doubt Marilla would once again scold her for thinking such thoughts. But he did look nice today, that sweater was a good colour on him. Not to mention his hair seemed extra fluffy. He was really good with children…

 

“Miss Shirley? Miss Shirley Cuthbert?” 

 

Anne blinked, cheeks flushing when she realised the class was looking at her. She'd been too busy thinking about Gilbert. It's all his fault, he made her look stupid by being so….so Gilbert.

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

“We needed a volunteer and Mr Blythe suggested you.” 

 

“A volunteer?” She stood up, eyes narrowing on Gilbert. “What for?”

“I was going to show them how to wrap a bandage for a sprain.” Gilbert held up a bit of bandage. She remembered how when Cole had broken his wrist all those years ago - she still hadn't forgiven Billy Andrews - Gilbert had been straight away ready, knowing exactly what to do. But Cole had to wear that bandage for a few weeks.

 

Anne held out her arm and Gilbert gently took her hand in his. It was most inappropriate, holding hands with her fiancée in front of her class. The committee would have a field day if they saw this.

 

But Gilbert carefully showed the children how it was done, even explaining why a sprain should be wrapped up. He finally looked up into Anne's eyes, his smile giving his eyes those little creases she wouldn't tire of seeing. He had a boyish grin as he let his hand linger in hers a second too long.

 

_ Gilbert Blythe, _ Anne thought,  _ you know exactly what you're doing and it is very inappropriate _ .

 

But then again...she couldn't really complain.

 

By the end of the school day, the children lingered behind to talk to Gilbert. Their faces were filled with excitement as they proudly announced they were going to become a medical student just like him. Anne felt her heart burst with pride when she even heard some of the girls decide they wanted to be doctors. Perhaps one day they'll live in a word with female doctors. Imagine that! Anne couldn't wait to see that new generation going out and making a proper career for themselves, just like she was.

  
  


“You were really great today, at teaching I mean.” Anne said as the children filed out of the school. 

 

“Well, I learnt from you.” Gilbert stepped closer, his facial expression so sincere.

 

He gently brushed her cheek, a rogue hair had fallen from where she'd tied it up. His gaze roamed her face, but it lingered on her lips before he leaned down, pulling her closer to him.

 

It had been so long since they'd been that close, since he'd felt her lips against his. He leaned back, a huge smile on his face. He couldn't help it, he still couldn't believe that Anne chose him. 

 

Anne, the girl he'd been in love with since she hit him over the head with a slate. They'd never had it easy, but, to quote one of Anne's beloved stories “the course of true love never did run smooth”. It had been something worth fighting for. 

He'd almost lost her, when he'd fallen ill. He thought he'd never get to tell her how he really felt. But he'd recovered, and they'd vowed that they would stay together because a world where there was no Anne  _ and  _ Gilbert just wasn't one either of them could bare.

 

But they'd forgotten where they were. Right in front of the window.

 

“Mr Blythe kissed the teacher!” a gaggle of girls shrieked with laughter but ran away when Anne approached the window.

 

She turned back to Gilbert who had a smug smile on his face.

 

“What're you so happy about?” She folded her arms, but couldn’t hide the smile on her face.

 

“I kissed the teacher.”

 

“You're going to be in trouble.” She said playfully. The girls would no doubt tell everyone and she'd never hear the end of it from her pupils.

 

But he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. “It's worth it.”


End file.
